Deganawidah M. Bagwunagijik
Deganawidah Mededagik Bagwunagijik '''was the '''President of the Continent Union and Chawosaurian Comrade who is the family member of the Bagwunagijik Family. Uncle of Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik, also the uncle of JSM, and a veteran of the Red Power Movement in the Native American Movement of Civil Rights. Deganawidah was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota on January 26, 1960. Born to Nahcomence Bagwunagijik & Keezheekoni Bagwunagijik, despite his parents were Republicans, Deganawidah was a Democrat, he was still a New Dealer, and admired LBJ. He joined the United States Military in 1979 and while still attending Oxford College. In Student Government, he won five landslides from 1973 to 1978, failing to win the South due to his race and segregation. He is a committed Democrat since 1972, while in Minnesota, witnessing the rise of liberal movements, the establishment of the EPA, in 2015, voted for Bernie Sanders, lives in New York, voted for Hillary Clinton in 2016, lost his younger brother in 2015 and adopted his niece, Shenandoah Bagwunagijik when her mother died in 2016. And became President by Unanimous vote from the Senate after the death of Andrew Lincoln. A Progressive, which Progressivism is a philosophy based on the Idea of Progress, which asserts that advancements in science, technology, economic development, and social organization are vital to the improvement of the human condition. Progressivism became highly significant during the Age of Enlightenment in Europe, out of the belief that Europe was demonstrating that societies could progress in civility from barbaric conditions to civilization through strengthening the basis of empirical knowledge as the foundation of society. Figures of the Enlightenment believed that progress had universal application to all societies and that these ideas would spread across the world from Europe. Sociologist Robert Nisbet defines five "crucial premises" of the Idea of Progress as being: value of the past; nobility of Western civilization; worth of economic/technological growth; scientific/scholarly knowledge obtained through reason over faith; the intrinsic importance and worth of life on Earth. Beyond this, the meanings of progressivism have varied over time and from different perspectives. The contemporary common political conception of progressivism in the culture of the Western world emerged from the vast social changes brought about by industrialization in the Western world in the late 19th century, particularly out of the view that progress was being stifled by vast economic inequality between the rich and the poor; minimally regulated laissez-faire capitalism with monopolistic corporations; and intense and often violent conflict between workers and capitalists, thus claiming that measures were needed to address these problems. The term is also now often used as shorthand for a more or less left-wing way of looking at the world. As DMB now is President of the Chawosaurian Unionists, the Chawosaurian Civil War would happen anytime and would lead to the constant bash at the Chawosaurian Confederates, which would be controversial in it's way. He was shot on March 15, 2017, and on March 26, 2017, he was released from the presidency due to his severe injury. On April 28, 2017, he faced allegations of Sexual Assault by 6 to 12 women, leading to his demise and downfall, proving that DMB has committed such crime, he dropped out of Chawosauria with a huge drop of Popularity. See also Deganawidah Bagwunagijik- son Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Democrat (U.S. Democratic Party) Category:Left-Wing Populist Category:Socialist Category:American Liberal